Matrix Evolution
by outlaw torn
Summary: What if Renamon & the others never saved Ruki from Icedevimon in time? this is very dark and scary, watch out. (message from the author included)


Matrix evolution  
  
By outlaw torn  
  
Author's notes. I use all Japanese names, I use "Vamdemon" instead of "Myotismon"; and the attacks are the original Japanese ones too, even though the Japanese like to use English for some of the digimon attacks. Did you know that Weregarurumon's attack, "wolf claw" is called "Kaiser nail" in the Japanese version? True man. "Kaiser" means "emperor" by the way.  
  
  
  
Cold. Ruki was cold. Ruki Makino opened her eyes; she didn't know where she was. She could see ice; ice everywhere, like in a skating rink. She picked herself off the floor, which was ice too. "Where am I?" she called into the darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she could see spires hanging down from the ceiling. "Stalactites?" she whispered to herself.  
  
"Oh…you're awake," a deep but smooth sounding voice announced. The darkness in front of her seemed to part, revealing what had to be the tallest man she had ever seen. His arms and legs disproportional to the rest of his body. His arms had to be at least four feet long, his hands reaching down to his ankles. His skin was white, with dark shapes here and there across his body. Ruki was able to see skeletal wings and horns as it came closer. It wore a smile, which had fangs sprouting down over it. Ruki drew back scared, exhaling breath that she could see through the cold air.  
  
Ruki saw that its feet weren't touching the floor; that it was floating through the air. She couldn't move as its wings spread, and closed around her, lifting her up, holding her to him. They felt as cold as ice, as did his stomach. Ruki felt her very core freeze. She didn't feel like trying to get away, it was just so cold. After what seemed like an eternity she decided to speak up.  
  
"Digimon?" she said to the thing embracing her.  
  
"Yes" it said in its deep tone.  
  
"Why am I here?" Ruki said, forcing the words out through the cold.  
  
"You don't remember?" it said. "You were following me…you know it" it said. She remembered. She had chased a gray shadow through the train station and then… "Your as cold as ice aren't you?" it said.  
  
"Are you a digimon?" Ruki replied.  
  
"Icedevimon" it said.  
  
"Icedevimon…" Ruki repeated the name. His wings were clutching her to his chest. They practically covered her entire body.  
  
"What do you want?" Ruki asked.  
  
"What do you want?" it asked back.  
  
"I don't want to be here," Ruki said.  
  
"And why not? I've been watching you…your as cold as ice" he said.  
  
"No…" Ruki said. In denial of Icedevimon's words.  
  
"Yes I think you are. You can't stand the way other people act…you have no need for emotion, you have no need for petty things like love and acceptance." Ruki said nothing. What did she have to say back? "You need a partner who knows you," it said.  
  
"I have Renamon" Ruki said weakly.  
  
"The yellow fox? Humph… she doesn't care about you," it said. Ruki stayed silent, not feeling like talking. "Only someone like me can," he continued. "You can't deny it…I've seen how you are," he said. Ruki turned her head toward him. It looked down smiling. "You see? You know too," he said as it bent himself closer to her on his impossibly long legs. "You know you want be strong…" he whispered as he closed his lips over Ruki's parted ones.  
  
The kiss was so long that Ruki thought she was going to pass out. We he finally drew away, she gasped for air, a strand of saliva bridging their mouths. She closed her eyes; they were too hard to keep open. She felt his wings unwrap themselves from her body and leave her skin. Ruki opened one eye to see that he was holding her up in the air with just one of his gigantic hands. She was lying flat on his palm, her arms hanging over the sides. "See? You liked that," he exclaimed. Ruki was beyond responding. It turned its hand over slightly and she started to slide off. Her eyes snapped open at the thought of hitting the floor. She flailed her arms finding nothing but air. His hand dipped sideways and she was back on the ground. Falling to her knees, her hands finding the ice of the floor. She quickly pulled them away from the icy ground and stood on her hunched legs, tucking her arms in for warmth. She had just remembered how cold it was.  
  
She spoke up, her lips quivering. "S-so if your n-not going t-to hurt me…what d-do you want?"  
  
"I think it's obvious," he said casually. "I want you to be my partner" the words shocked her. But then she thought "why not? Renamon didn't come when I called out for her" she looked up again at the giant white digimon in front of her. "He is strong looking…and scary looking," she thought. She stood up on unsteady legs; her eyes seemed to want to just close. She stood looking up at him, her arms closed around each other to keep warm, one eye closed, the other half open because of the cold.  
  
"How can you be my digimon? How would that work?" she said, staring up into the red hazes that were his eyes. "We have to get close…" he said. Ruki watched in awe as his massive wings spread, fanning out. The flesh between his wing bones seemed to snake away, leaving them bare. The fabric-like skin was in strips, writhing through the air like tentacles. Ruki was dimly aware that they were coming toward her, but she didn't want to get away, she wanted to see what he meant about "close".  
  
The strips seized her by her arms and legs lifting her into the air. The sensation of being cold faded away as the strips met her skin. The strips moved across her clothes and undid them, undressing her. Her jeans and underwear were pulled down to just below her thighs. As her shirt was pulled up to her shoulders, showing her breasts. She remained hanging there for what seemed like forever. Ruki had shut her eyes again, to try and ignore what was happening to her. "You'll love this… I know you will," he said as the material around his crotch came alive like his wings, and parted revealing his genitals. Ruki kept her eyes closed as the strips of animated flesh brought her to him. Ruki felt something enter her, or rather didn't feel it. It was too cold to actually "feel". It brought itself out, and then in again. Driving Ruki down upon it. Ruki gritted her teeth as she felt it, a spear of ice inside of her, taking her innocence away.  
  
She felt a warm, rising sensation inside of her. Ruki briefly thought she was coming, but this was different, this was like a door was opening. It drove it into her again, and again, and again. All the negative images came loosed inside her mind, but not just hers, but of others. Every lie told to a child, every pet dying, every time she thought of becoming like her mother, every time she had hurt emotionally and had no one help her… (! CLICK !) The "click" was in her head. It was the sound of something vital freezing up and turning off completely. Ruki screamed, high and loud, like an animal being killed, very slowly. And then when she opened her eyes, they weren't her eyes anymore; they were like glass, like a doll's, inky and emotionless. It had put something inside of her, something that hadn't been there before, but then Ruki didn't care, she didn't about anything anymore.  
  
The girl was his. Icedevimon retracted himself out of her and laid her down on the icy floor. He called his flesh back to him, but not to his wings, he called it to his waist, covering himself. He enjoyed the sight of the young girl. Lying prone on the floor. It was his nature to enjoy such things. He was happy; he had gained something that he never had. But he would have to do something about her attire. It didn't suit her new partner. Her clothes didn't even make sense with the last one. He smiled in thought of the fox, of what her reaction would be when she saw her old partner.  
  
The thoughts of clothes and the fox got him motion; he would have to move if he wanted to get everything ready. He unclipped her digivice from her belt and turned it over in his hand. Some of the fluid from him and Ruki was still on the back of his hand. He used one finger to scrape some off, and spread it over the digivice. The screen flashed and the object changed shape, it grew, becoming thinner and longer, until it resembled a knife of some kind. It had a handle with a clip on it, the hilt was now the screen part, and the rest of it looked like a blade, almost a foot long and curved slightly, like a scimitar. "Now for your clothes" Icedevimon said to the unconscious Ruki. And went to work.  
  
Renamon the fox shifted her feet impatiently. The others were still debating whether or not to just rush in or to try and find another way inside. The boy wearing the goggles, "Takato", was arguing with the blue haired one "Jianliang". They were still standing outside the massive building with their digimon waiting beside them. Renamon knew Ruki was in there, she could feel it; she could also feel that she was in trouble. "I can't wait for them!" she said to herself. "I have to go in now!" She decided. She left the others and started to climb, up the buildings surrounding the taller one were Ruki was. The entire rooftop was covered in ice. That wasn't natural. It had to be the work of something. She scaled to the top of the smaller building effortlessly. She leapt to the ice building and quickly climbed up onto the ice. Finding the "roof" of the ice she gathered to her feet, she called power to the space in front of her--- "WESTERIA PUNCH!" and her diamond bullets surged forth, blowing away chunks of the ice. Renamon stepped back and brought her right foot down, once, twice, "Crack!" a four-foot section fell away, falling into the darkness.  
  
Renamon leapt down and her feet met with cold materiel. More ice. Upon landing she almost lost her footing on the slippery stuff. The light was dim inside the ice cave, plus it was cold and damp. Her fur noticed that instantly. Renamon had taken no more than three steps when she spotted Ruki. She was hard to miss, illuminated by a single spotlight in the center of the arctic cavern. Renamon blinked her eyes. There was something wrong about her, her clothes, they were all wrong.  
  
She was wearing a black leather "corset" a piece of lingerie, this one was apparently designed to cover most of the chest area except the breasts and crotch, so they were bare, it came down to about her belly button before stopping, narrowing from her waist into a "V" shape leaving her thighs exposed as well. A leather collar was around her neck with a ringlet on it for a leash. As Renamon saw the rest of her, she noticed she was wearing black leather boots that ran almost to her knees with matching gloves. She was wearing nothing else, from the points where the corset stopped and the gloves and boots began, there was nothing but bare skin. She saw her digivice; it looked like a sword, or a knife. The screen was the only recognizable feature. It seemed to be attached to her right glove. The gloves had the same ringlets on them as her collar did. "What has been done to her?" Renamon said aloud.  
  
"Nothing…she's just had an improvement that's all." A deep male voice said. A moment later and Renamon saw its owner. An impossibly tall humanoid figure stepped into the light of the spotlight. Renamon saw wings and horns and realized that he wasn't human. He was a digimon. He raised one of his equally impossibly long arms and laid it over Ruki's shoulder. His hand was so big that it covered her entire shoulder and a good portion of her chest. She just stood there, a sullen, glassy look on her eyes. The devil spread his wings, tattered and skeletal. He had to be at least nine feet tall. Renamon stood up straight, rolling her weight back onto the balls of her feet, knitting a fighting stance.  
  
The devil took a step towards her, halving the distance between them. Before Renamon could react---"FROST CLAW!" its right hand swung out like a pendulum, Renamon couldn't move out of the way in time. It hit her, not just batting her away, but it seemed to be charged with power, it sent electrical shocks through her when it made contact with her body. Renamon was pitched back; she landed sliding across the ice floor, when she came to rest she couldn't get up right away. She had been hit partly in her face; there was now a trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth onto her chin. She tried to move her arms and legs, and they still worked. Even though she could still feel the electricity in her very fur, she got up. She made it to her feet without slipping and used the back of one her gloves to wipe the trickle of blood from her mouth. She readied herself again.  
  
"That hurt didn't it? Do you really want to feel that again?" the ice devil questioned, folding its massive arm back for another strike. Renamon turned her attention to Ruki, who was still standing there like a statue. That was the only word that fit. "Ruki-san!" Renamon called. The girl didn't respond. She didn't even faze. "Ha! You think she still wants you as her partner? Why would she choose you over me?" the devil said. "Because she's mine!" Renamon shouted, running toward the Icedevimon. Before it could swipe at her with its hand again she jumped, into the air---"FOX LEAF ARROW HEAD!" she pushed out a swirling storm of white-hot projectiles at him. They shot through the air, screeching---"FROST CLAW!" his hand swung out and up, shielding his face. Her bullets clattered over his palm but did nothing. Renamon was just landing back onto the icy floor when he curled his fingers into his hand, into a fist. "Raaghh!" he growled pulling his gigantic arm back. He swung his fist at Renamon, too fast; she didn't have time to dodge, it hit her square in the chest---Renamon felt it push her stomach almost all the way in, crushing. This time she was only thrown back ten feet. She pulled her self up, doubling over.  
  
It hurt; it hurt like nothing she ever felt before. Her breath was knocked from her, her chest was on fire, but she still had to get up, still had to live.  
  
"Huh, your still okay?" Icedevimon said, after a brief pause it turned to Ruki---"Tamer! Lets show this one true power!"  
  
Renamon had to brush tears of pain from her eyes to see. Ruki was moving. She unclipped the sword-like digivice from her right glove, gripped the handle, and turned it toward herself---"Ruki!" Renamon was just able to cry out. Ruki didn't hear her. Renamon watched as Ruki brought the knife/digivice down---into her exposed crotch.  
  
It went in. Ruki screamed as she pushed it in until the foot-long blade was buried. The digivice drove deep. All the way inside of her, like Icedevimon had been. It reached in and touched "it", touched what Icedevimon had put inside of her.  
  
Renamon didn't see any blood, but as Ruki screamed again, a high-pitched child-like sound, she saw light. It shone out of Ruki and the digivice. It was blinding. Beams of light engulfed Icedevimon, he screamed too, a rising animal sound.  
  
As the light grew, Icedevimon felt himself break up.  
  
  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION  
  
"Icedevimon evolve!"  
  
Icedevimon became even taller. he formed clothes. A huge black cape with a red lining took the place of his wings. His natural skin covering faded away to a royal blue suit. A gold trimmed jacket on his chest, black boots on his feet, black gloves on his hands. A blood red mask covered his eyes, running across his gold-blonde hair to the back of his head. His skin became pale whitish blue, fangs showing from purple lips.  
  
"Vamdemon!"  
  
The light cleared. Renamon was left with the towering, floating image of Vamdemon. His floating form was regal and stately in every way. Except for fact that he was going to attack her. With one giant hand he caught the limp form of Ruki as her knees buckled and tumbled off the pedestal. His feet met with the floor as he bent to lay her down; he laid her down onto the icy floor and turned his attention back to Renamon.  
  
"Oh look, a snack!" Vamdemon said in an even deeper tone.  
  
Renamon cringed at the comment as she rose to stand up. Her mouth was dry, her chest hurt, (Renamon suspected broken bones) and her legs wobbly.  
  
Renamon got to her feet. Vamdemon was floating again; hovering was more like it.  
  
He took his cape in his hands and threw his hands back, fanning his cape out like a bird flapping its wings. The edges of the redlined cape turned into points, like a great big claw, serrated and red and fanning about around him---"NIGHT RAID!" he flapped his "wings" out again, the points of his cape lengthening like fingers, like clawed fingers, as shrieking and squealing black bats came gushing out. In seconds there was a cloud of shrieking bats zooming straight at Renamon.  
  
She used a burst of fear-induced strength to dodge to the right---and the bats simply changed direction. As they got closer, Renamon saw that every one of them had a mouthful of fanged teeth---they hit, with force so great that it took Renamons breath away.  
  
The bats didn't bite her; they exploded against her. Renamon was pushed squarely onto her back, her body finding the solid ice evenly. The bats dissipated, leaving thin air in their places.  
  
Renamon didn't feel anything. Her senses had decided to leave her. Through failing vision Renamon saw the stars through the hole she had made in the ice roof. The stars, bright and twinkling, they looked so beautiful at the moment.  
  
"That's what I'll be next…a star" Renamon's mind said to itself serenely.  
  
Her last thought was of Ruki before she went to sleep.  
  
Vamdemon smiled. Looking down at the fox's body. He had won. "Of course I won," he thought to himself. I didn't get here by being nice. He flexed his giant body. Proud. The fox's body hadn't started to break up yet and he didn't feel like waiting. He snatched his tamers limp form up into his hands and took off, through the ceiling. The ice wouldn't stay there without him. He didn't care; it wasn't his element anymore. The night however was. The darkness. He rose into the air, not with wings, but with will. The night was like his "mode", his habitat. He moved through it like liquid.  
  
He stood in the air, in front of the moon as a silhouette against it fullness. He cupped his hands together, stretching the girl out onto her back, letting her rest. Her eyes closed. Resting.  
  
Beholding her. Smiling at her stolen innocence.  
  
"This hideous sculpture of flesh…  
  
When a woman is stripped of all will; a woman becomes a goddess…"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's note; if you want to contact me I'm at cj812@aol.com on AIM cj812minus human. Also, I decided to cut the story short because something happened beyond my control that me made lose inspiration for it, for those of you who wanted a sequel (and I know there were) I'm sorry. I also thought this was a good point to end the story originally because it was meant to be a sad, depressive type story. And for those who put reviews in stating that this is a novelization of a doujinshi, you're correct, it is a novelization. But the reason I didn't want to continue writing because the scans of the doujinshi that I had were incomplete, it had a file missing. The scans I'm talking about are here http://www.digiartistsdomain.com if you look in the manga section you can find it, but as I said before, it has a file missing, the 30th file has been replaced by the 28th if anyone can help out with this, I'm willing to trade doujinshi scans or take a story commission for it. The doujinshi is called Matrix evolution, the same as the title of the story, I did get the inspiration for the story from it, but the doujinshi is totally in Japanese, so not a word of it (except the title) is readable, so I didn't just steal the story, I just kinda filled in the blanks. So in closing, I'm closing the book on this little sordid tale, if anyone wants me to do another story, it would have to be in trade for that missing 30th file from the doujinshi, (or if you can do something for me otherwise). 


End file.
